a. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a system for transmitting signals between a body of a living being and a virtual reality space. More specifically, the invention pertains to system that that translates movements of the body into movements within the virtual space and that generates sensations in the body in response to interactions in the virtual space.
b. Background Art
The use and prevalence of virtual reality systems is continuously increasing. Virtual reality systems are, for example, used in flight simulation, battlefield simulation, medical training and robotic surgery, games and other forms of entertainment. Virtual reality systems provide many benefits including reduced costs as compared to similar real life experience and the ability for users to practice or test various actions without the associated risks of taking those actions in real life. Virtual reality systems, however, can be relatively expensive to implement and are often very complex. The cost and complexity of existing systems often delays the adoption and use of such systems in various fields and/or reduces access to such systems.
The inventors herein have recognized a need for a system for transmitting signals between a body of a living being and a virtual reality space that will overcome one or more of the above-identified deficiencies.